The present application relates generally to cable systems and, more particularly, to a cable system and methods of assembling a cable system.
Known data and power cables include at least one conductor and one or more insulative or other layers enclosing the conductor. In at least some known cables, an outermost layer of the cable includes a flexible insulative material to protect and/or insulate the conductor from damage and/or from electrical contact with external objects.
Generally, a connector is coupled to at least one end of the cable for interfacing with an electrical device. At least some known connectors are coupled to the cable via screws, clamps, and/or other coupling mechanisms. Such coupling devices are generally fastened over the outermost insulative layer of the cable. Over time, compressive forces generated by the coupling mechanisms may cause the insulative layer and/or other layers of the cable to be damaged and/or displaced away from the coupling mechanisms. Accordingly, the coupling devices may undesirably become loosened from the cable. Moreover, such known coupling mechanisms may rotate about the cable, and/or may be axially displaced with respect to the cable, in response to torsional and/or tensile forces applied against the cable, the connector, and/or the coupling mechanisms. Over time, such torsional and/or tensile forces may cause the coupling mechanisms and/or the connector to become undesirably loosened and/or become detached from the cable.